Bad Decisions
by I'mAPerson1122
Summary: Neal and Emma have a daughter named Jessica. Neal is in a really bad accident. Emma makes a very bad decision to save Neal, although she doesn't love him anymore.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Once Upon A Time.**

**Chapter One: The Deal**

_Today was a horrible day. It was the first day back from Christmas break._

I bolted up when Grandpa came in. He's Rumplestiltskin from the fairytale world, no biggie. Oh right, my whole family is from the fairytale world. My mom is Emma Cassidy, and my dad is Neal/Baelfire Cassidy, Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold is my grandpa/ Neal's dad, Belle Gold is my grandma, Mary-Margret/Snow White is my other grandma, David/Prince Charming is my other grandpa, Henry Cassidy is my brother, Peter Pan is my great grandpa that never grew old because of Neverland. I know. Shocking right? I was super shocked when my parents told me.

"Hello, Dearie!" He said happily.

He always said dearie to people. That was weird.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"What do we have here?"

He picked up my journal, and I grasped at it. He considered it for a few minutes.

"Well why was today a horrible day?"

"Just...because," I mumbled.

"Well almost the whole family is downstairs."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll let your parents tell you that," he replied.

I started to worry. _Did someone die?_ I asked myself. We walked downstairs to where we usually eat. He was right, almost the whole family was there, except for my dad.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"He um...He um, was in an accident," my mom said sadly.

"Well, is he ok?" I asked.

"We don't know yet," she said "but we can go see him if you'd like."

"Wait, grandpa, you said both my parents were going to tell me! You liar!"

"Well...dearie, I meant your mother," he said calmly.

Before I knew it I was being dragged out to the car. I stopped before we went any farther.

"Mom."

"What?"

"When did this happen?"

"While you were at school."

"Well, why didn't you call the school?"

"I didn't want to scare anyone."

"Give me the real reason," I demanded.

"That is the real reason."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

She was starting to get mad, and she never gets mad. When she does get mad she gets really mad.

"Do not lie to me, mom!"

"Ok, Jess I...I was with someone else."

"And who might that be?"

"Nobody."

"Tell me!"

Ok, it was Killian Jones."

"Was this like a date?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's go see your dad."

We got in the car and didn't say anything the whole ride. Then I started to wonder why all my family was there. Finally I spoke.

"Why was the whole family there?"

"I don't know, I guess we just needed some family time."

We pulled into the hospital parking lot. We went into the lobby and got the visitor badges and asked the lady where Neal Cassidy was.

"He's on the fifth floor," she told us.

"Ok! Thank you!" My mom called back.

When we got there Henry was there and so was Grandpa.

"Hi dad."

"Oh, dearie he is unconscious."

"Oh...ok."

"Well has he been breathing ok?" My mom asked.

"Oh, of course dearie."

"Mr. Gold, can you use your magic?" My mom asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could use magic to wake him up."

"Well I could,but all magic comes with a price, dearie!"

"Well what is the price?"

It took him a moment to think.

"Your daughter."

"It's a deal."

And the shook on it.

"So you're willing to just give me up?" I asked.

"Well I'll do anything for your father."

"You don't even love him! You love Killian Jones!"

"Of course I love your father!"

"Then why were you with Killian?"

"Because...Ok I don't love your father anymore."

"Then why are you giving me up?"

"Because I can!"

"Well it's a done deal!" Grandpa added.

Then he pulled out a wand and did something with it. The next thing I knew dad was sitting up wide awake.

"Dad!" I shouted and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hello everyone."

He was doing just fine until he drew his last breath.

* * *

**Hi. Just to let ya know I do not like Swanfire, so that's why I killed him off. I do not like Captain Swan either. I made it Neal and Emma so that Peter Pan could be in the story so yeah... please let me know if I should keep writing.**

** ~I'mAPerson1122**


End file.
